Untouchable
by leeexiij
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Emilia is put into the care of her older brother Roman Reigns. Word travels quickly and soon all of the WWE roster knew of the alluring blonde - including Seth Rollins. Roman soon becomes aware of Rollins' infatuation and asks his best friend Dean, amongst other close acquaintances, to keep close watch on her in case he can't. (this is shit, the storys not)
1. Chapter 1

The airport was jam-packed with people as Roman scanned the floor for his little sister. He was anticipating her arrival – of course, Emilia was the absolute light of his life and had been since the day she was brought home from the orphanage - but not under the circumstances. He was completely dreading the look on her face when their eyes met. Tears would fill to the brim, some spilling over, and she would run at full speed before crashing into her big brothers strong arms while asking why this happened over and over again. Roman wouldn't have an answer for he himself didn't know why such a tragedy was stowed upon their family. Emilia had a close bond with their mother, almost as close as her relationship with Roman, so now that their only remaining parent was gone, they were essentially all each other had left.

When Roman got that dreadful call only days earlier, he immediately accepted the responsibility of having to look after his younger sibling. Sure she was eighteen – which most consider an age where one is capable of taking care of themselves – but Emilia was different. She was naïve and innocent. She was never exposed to drugs, alcohol, or sex living in such an old-fashioned household. On top of that, she was breathtakingly beautiful. When Roman had the rare opportunity to take his sister out to eat he would noticed a countless number of men gawking at the bleach-blonde with him; who happened to be totally unaware of the eyes trained upon her. Roman knew he would have to look after her while she was on the road with him, so he assembled some of his most trustworthy friends to play "bodyguard" in case the young girl found herself in some kind of trouble and he wasn't there to put a stop to it. He gathered four guys by the names of Chris Jericho, John Cena, Phil Brooks and lastly his best friend, Dean Ambrose. Once he pleaded his case to each and every one of them, they were more than happy to help him. He was so grateful to have friends that were willing to take time out of their already hectic schedules to help watch his sister. He knew, much to his dismay, they would come in handy eventually.

As he scanned the waves of faces, a familiar pair of baby blue eyes and bleach-blonde pigtails rested upon a girl's shoulders caught his attention. He smiled as his baby sis tried desperately to peer over the crowd of people who were much taller than her, her bottom lip poking out in frustration. Roman nudged Dean and jutted his jaw in the direction of the girl. They both shared a laugh but Dean's ended more abruptly as he took in Emilia's flawless, porcelain features for the first time ever. He had only seen pictures of her when she was twelve and immediately assumed that Roman was playing the overprotective big brother role to its limit when he and the others were informed of the importance of keeping a close eye on Emilia at all times. But as Dean's eyes scanned over her unmarked face, he felt something inside him stir. It was a strange feeling; something Dean had never felt before. He now understood why Roman pressed the topic of her beauty so immensely. Anyone in their right mind would want to be with her. Her beauty was alluring and he felt himself unable to take his eyes off of her. He knew she was young. He knew she was naïve. He knew she was Roman's pride and joy. But he also knew that he would never do anything to bring harm to her. In only sixty seconds, Dean subconsciously dedicated his heart and soul to Emilia.

"Em!" Roman called out as he looked over the array of people, smiling sadly when her eyes landed on his. A chagrin feeling consumed his entire being when her bottom lip began to tremble. Emilia locked her fingers around the handles of her luggage and ran full speed towards her brother, dropping her bags on the ground when he opened his arms to embrace her in a warm hug.

"Shh," He soothed, rubbing the back of her head. "Don't cry baby girl, Momma's not hurting anymore. " She nodded and pulled back from Roman's warm embrace, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment upon noticing the four sets of eyes that were trained on her. Emilia shrunk into her brother's side and he laughed, wrapping an arm around her petite waist.

A brunette man with slicked back hair, many tattoos and a lip piercing stepped up first. "I suppose we should all introduce ourselves." He said. Roman nodded and, to Emilia's dismay, pried the girls vice like grip off his arm so she could meet his friends. "I'm Phil, and you are beautiful." Phil smirked.

Roman glared but forced himself to stay silent when Emilia let out a shy giggle. Even if the Chicagoan was inadvertently flirting with his younger sister, he was happy that an emotion other than sadness was brought out of her. Rest assured, Roman made sure to let out a low warning growl so Punk knew not to keep it up.

"Thank you." Emilia said softly. "I'm Emilia."

Phil looked the girl over and whistled in approval when the blonde turned and latched onto her brother once again, giving the straightedge superstar a view of the short school girl like plaid skirt that barely concealed her perky ass. Roman scowled. "Hey, eyes up!" Punk's hands flew up in mock surrender before he smirked and moved back so the others could introduce themselves.

A blonde man approached Emilia and shook her hand politely, flashing the girl a dazzling grin that showcased his pearly white teeth. "I'm Chris. It's nice to meet you, Emilia." He said. Emilia returned the greeting shyly before an extremely built guy with buzzed hair replaced him.

He shook her hand, patting her arm reassuringly with a warm smile on his face. "I'm John Cena."

And last but not least, a man with shaggy dirty-blonde hair approached Emilia. He was your typical bad boy – smug grin, grey wife-beater, a grey leather jacket – he gave off the impression that he abides by no one's rules but his own; and for some odd reason, Emilia felt drawn to him.

They stared at one another for quite a while, unaware of the snickers that were going on around them as they took in each others very essence. Emilia blushed and bit her lip as the man slowly extended his hand without breaking their intense stare. When their hands connected, electricity shot through their bodies heightening their every sense. Emilia gasped quietly before pulling her arm back abruptly with a burning, crimson blush shining noticeably on her pale cheeks. Dean seemed to be uncaring of the curt action and was seemingly at a loss for words as he remained in his spot until a hand nudged his back, breaking him from his trance.

Phil smirked when Ambrose turned around. "Cat got your tongue?" The guys snickered, including Roman, and Dean flipped off the wrestler as his face flushed with embarrassment.

He cleared his throat and turned back around, his hand rubbing the nape of his neck to distract himself from the nerves that swirled chaotically in his belly. "Uh," He cleared his throat, realizing it had quickly gone dry. "I'm Dean. Dean Ambrose." He smiled slightly and Emilia returned the expression with a cute grin, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"It's nice to meet you, Dean." She giggled softly, her eyes glowing. "I'm Emilia." Dean grinned down at the small girl as a warm feeling filled his tummy.

Roman cleared his throat and announced that it was time for them to go to the venue where that nights Smackdown was being filmed. Everyone nodded in agreement and followed the Samoan man and his younger sister out of the airport and to their awaiting on-hand limo. No one said anything about the obvious connection between the younger Reigns and the Lunatic Fringe on the car ride back, but that didn't mean Dean wouldn't get teased when his friends got him by himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A knock on the door sounded throughout the quiet dressing room. Despite the Shield no longer being together, Roman And Dean still shared one as if they were. Dean was Roman's absolute best friend and vice versa. With that being said, Roman took no time in silently deciding to ask Dean to be Emilia's twenty-four hour bodyguard if needed. It was a lot to ask of someone but for the sake of his little sister's safety, Roman was willing to do whatever it took.

The two wrestlers were wrapping up their hands so Emilia skipped over to the door. The second the door unlocked, in rushed the three men she met earlier. They were all in their ring gear and Emilia blushed upon seeing two of the three men in small trunks, not leaving much to the imagination. The men all got to talking for a while before Phil broke apart from the group and sat down next to Emilia. She smiled politely and greeted him with a hello, feeling a nervous rush tingle up her spine. His gaze was intense and it had Emilia slowly inching back into her shell - not because she feared him, but simply for the reason that she had only known the man for a few hours.

"So," He began, displaying his nice physique with a long stretch. "How are you liking life on the road so far?" Phil couldn't help but lick his lips at how unintentionally erotic Emilia looked with her short school girl skirt and thigh high white stockings.

Emilia shrugged shyly and looked up at the man that had a crooked smirk adorning his features. "I'm not sure yet. I've watched you guys wrestle before, but that was on the TV. I suppose it's kind of cool to be able to experience it first hand." She said.

Punk moved to straddle the bench they were sitting on, his knees brushing up against her thigh. Her blush deepened at the close physical contact but she knew she was safe with the others around. The straightedge man cocked his head to the side and tugged on his lip ring suggestively; knowing well enough the petite girl would see nothing of it. He meant no harm, really, he just thought it would be fun to mess around with Reigns' sister.

He nodded and looked up upon feeling eyes on him. Lo and behold, there stood Dean Ambrose with his eyes narrowed in on Phil. The tattooed man couldn't help but smile at how protective Dean was already being, having only met Emilia hours before. He stood up and nonchalantly walked over to Dean.

"How's it going man?" He asked casually, arms crossed over his chest as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

Dean eyes were currently trained on Emilia and out of his peripheral vision, he saw Roman escape the conversation he was a part of and made his way to his little sister. Emilia hopped up onto Roman's lap and began playing with his long, raven hair as they talked quietly. Dean sighed, wishing he was in Roman's place. "It's going." He said, making Phil laugh at the distant look and tone he had.

Punk punched Dean on the arm to get his full attention. "You like Emilia, don't you?" He asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to see if Dean would admit it.

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes before glaring at Phil. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied. He inwardly kicked himself for allowing his emotions to be so obvious. Dean was never one to wear his heart on his sleeve, it just wasn't in his nature.

Phil shook his head disapprovingly at Dean. He knew the man was never one to talk about his emotions, if he had any at all, but he was determined to get the Lunatic Fringe to confess his premature feelings for the eighteen year old. "Don't play dumb with me, Ambrose. I see how you look at her." When Dean remained quiet, Punk continued with a more aggressive approach. "You can cut the shit, now. I know you have feelings under that bullshit tough guy exterior. If you don't man up and do something about your feelings for Emilia, someone else will. Roman said so himself, guys can't stay away from her. What do you think is going to happen when she meets the rest of the roster?" Dean's fists clenched and unclenched at the thought of another man claiming Emilia.

"They won't touch her." He growled lowly. The thought of another man touching Emilia intimately had Dean's blood boiling with fury.

Punk raised an eyebrow at Dean's sudden mood decline. "What makes you think they won't? You know some of these guys can get pretty handy when they have a shot or two in 'em." He tugged his lip ring between his teeth as he patiently awaited Dean's reply.

"I won't let them." Dean said, quietly. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he watched the woman of his desire laugh with her brother and the others. _Her smile is beautiful. _He thought, _she's beautiful._

Punk moved into Dean's sight and looked him in the eyes, gripping his shoulders tightly. "Just tell her, okay? Now come on, we've got a show to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Once Roman and Dean finished their matches, the two set off back to their dressing room where Emilia patiently awaited their return. They had left her with Jericho, seeing as he was the only man that, so far, made no attempts in flirting with her. Married with kids or not, Emilia had the ability to accidentally turn loving husbands into cheaters - Jericho was no exception. His match wasn't until later in the show so he had no problem in saying yes. Of course Emilia whined childishly but in the end, it was just a waste of breath.

Upon approaching the door that read their names, the two wrestlers heard a mans laughter from inside the room. Roman smiled and took that as a good sign; glad that Chris and Emilia were getting along. But when they opened the door, they were greeted with a sight they were _not_ happy about. Emilia was sandwhiched between the worst two people she could possibly come in contact with: Seth Rollins and Randy Orton. Neither man felt comfortable with how closely the two sat next to Roman's sister, and seemingly nor did Emilia as she kept her hands in her lap and squeezed her legs together in a desperate attempt to regain some personal space. Jericho was nowhere to be found and both Dean and Roman made a mental note to chew Y2J's ass out when he returned from wherever he escaped off to. The two former Shield members went unnoticed as they stood in the doorway, watching closely as Seth placed a glove-clad hand on her thigh with the tips of his fingers disappearing under her skirt. Dean decided he had enough and before Randy got a chance to further invade the young girl's personal space as well, he made his and Roman made their presence known.

Rollins and Orton looked up upon hearing the sound of boots squeaking across the floor. Seth indifferently left his hand on Emilia's thigh as both members of the Authority smirked at the men stood before them. A tension filled silence consumed the air as the four men stared each one another down.

Randy made the first move and let out a dry laugh. "So, this is your sister?" He asked Roman, who nodded solemnly. "Well I'll be damned. She's a pretty little thing, isn't she Seth?" Orton turned towards Rollins who smirked at him before nodding. Emilia fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat as they both eyed her hungrily.

"That she is." Seth laughed, his fingers brushing further up her thigh. The looks they were giving Emilia made Dean want to rip their throats out but he forced himself to remain calm for the time being, as to not cause any unnecessary drama. But his self-control rapidly declined when Seth tucked some hair behind Emilia's ear and brushed his thumb across her cheekbone. "My, my." Rollins whispered as his tongue poked out to lick his lips.

Dean and Roman approached the bench with the intentions to get those men the hell away from Emilia. Ambrose grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bench, pushing the ravenette behind him when Seth and Randy's eyes fixated at her ass. It seemed as if the two had no problem outwardly expressing their attraction towards Emilia in front of her brother, who didn't care for them all that much in the first place. It was almost as if they were purposely toying with her just to get a rise out of Roman but were angering Dean as well while they were at it.

Roman pointed a finger at Seth as his eyes narrowed in on the two-toned man. "Don't you EVER touch my sister ever again. You two better keep your damn hands off of her or so help me God..." Roman growled to them know he was serious, that he wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of them if they dared to go near Emilia.

While this was going on, Dean was making sure Emilia was okay. She insisted she was, that nothing happened prior to their arrival, and couldn't help but giggle softly at how protective Dean was being of her. It made her feel not only safe, but wanted.

Seth and Randy ignored Roman's threats and stood up to approach Emilia and Dean. An arm was placed across Emilia's abdomen but as Dean went to push her behind him, Emilia quickly side-stepped the man and stood in front of him. She wasn't entirely sure who these men were, though she had vaguely heard of Seth through his time in The Shield and from skits post his betrayal to Roman and Dean, but it was obvious her brother nor Ambrose liked the duo very much. It seemed as if they were apprehensive of the two being anywhere near Emilia, let alone talking to her, though she couldn't decipher why. All she knew was, she were to stay clear of Seth and Randy; considering their five minutes alone consisted of nothing but uncomfortable questions and a constant invasion of privacy.

Even with all those things in mind, Emilia's curiosity once again got the best of her which, as always, triumphed over her better judgment. This was a reoccurring issue for Emilia; she simply couldn't help it. "Emilia," Roman's voice was full of authority. "Come to me." The eighteen year old knew better than to disobey her brother when he spoke in that tone and went to walk between Dean and Seth, only to get her arm caught by the two-toned man.

She paused and timidly turned her head. An almost sinister smirk adorned Rollins' face as he leaned in. "Remember what I said." He whispered, placing a delicate kiss to her ear. Emilia's breathing hitched; she had never been kissed by anyone, anywhere outside her family and it made her heart race. Why did he do that? Regardless, Emilia nodded submissively with an almost pained expression on her face in hopes Seth would let her go so she could return to the safety of her brothers arms. The ordeal only lasted a matter of seconds so no approaches were made, but that didn't mean the exchange went unnoticed.

Once the two were finally out of the dressing room, Emilia let out a shaky sigh of relief and sat back down on the bench. She had a bad feeling about those two; Seth especially. Why did he ask her such personal questions? Why did he kiss her? Questions upon questions were racing through Emilia's head but before Roman could get worried, Emilia put on a brave face and tried to forget about the shiver that ran down her spine every time her eyes locked with Seth's.

Roman and Dean gathered their things, eager to leave the venue and return to the comfort of their plushy, warm hotel beds. Reigns had arranged for his room and Dean's room to be side-by-side with conjoining doors. Unfortunately, there were no double beds left so, wherever Emilia decided to bunk, she would have to share a bed with the man she was staying with. Roman knew his sister was naive, but that didn't mean she didn't know what sex was. With TV how it is nowadays, how could one not? He knew Dean and Emilia had feelings for each other but the question was: would they act on those feelings so quickly? Roman shook the thought from his head and finished packing so they could get back to their hotel sooner rather than later.

As the desired exit came into sight, the men Emilia had met earlier approached them with eager smiles. The brunette man covered in tattoos winked at Megan and she smiled, blushing shyly.

"Hey guys! We were planning on hanging out in one of our hotel rooms for a little while." When Chris saw the hesitant look the guys' eyes he came back with, "We have beer!" Cm Punk rolled his eyes and nonchalantly threw an arm over Emilia's shoulders. It seemed to go unnoticed by all, as Chris continued his begging with some help from John, but Punk had Dean's full attention.

He glared intensely, but remained silent. Dean would let Punk have his fun seeing as no real harm was coming out of the small gesture. Emilia didn't seem all that uncomfortable by the close physical contact - just her normal shy, reserved self - and Dean knew if he were to attack Punk for touching Emilia, everyone would expect an explanation. Dean wouldn't have one.

But, to his relief, Punk's arm fell to his side and he scampered off with the others. Dean realized he must have been spaced out the entire conversation and turned to Roman when the Samoan's big hand gripped his shoulder.

Roman looked to Emilia and smiled at the small girl. "Go wait for Dean and I by the exit, okay BabyDoll?" Emilia nodded, her blue eyes wide and glistening with an innocence that made Deans heart race. The two men watched her skip off, making sure the girl was still in their sight.

"What do you need?" Dean fidgeted slightly under Roman's harsh gaze and knowing smirk. The tan man had yet to say anything but his expression was enough to make the Lunatic Fringe feel uneasy.

A deep chuckle escaped passed Reigns' lips. Having traveled with him every day allowed Roman to see right through Dean's facade and he knew the smaller man was going to play dumb until the truth was forced out of him. Dean Ambrose was never one to admit his feelings.

"I know you like my sister."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Emilia's patience was wearing thin as she glanced back at Roman and Dean who didn't look like they'd be wrapping up their conversation anytime soon. She pouted and let out a huffed breathe before deciding that she wanted to explore a little. Roman had instructed her beforehand not to leave, to stay within the sight of whoever was with her and to not walk off without telling anyone, but she decided she was old enough to take care of herself. Besides, she wasn't planning on going far.

Not long into her walk, Emilia noticed a vending machine. She hummed happily to herself, glad she had two dollars in her pocket, and strolled over towards the machine. As she reached for a dollar, unfamiliar fingers curled around her small wrist. She glanced down and gasped quietly.

"Allow me." Seth smirked. His eyes shined with something foreign but nonetheless, it caused a shiver to run down Emilia's spine. His glove-clad fingers moved from her wrist to grip her hand and he effortlessly pulled a dollar from his tight wrestling pants. Emilia was confused. She wondered where he came from and why he was holding her hand. It was all so strange and as Seth thrust a water bottle in her hands, she made the subconscious decision to get back to her brother and Dean.

Emilia cleared her throat out of discomfort and looked down at their conjoined hands before up at Seth's face. He grinned smugly at the control he possessed over the young girl before leaning forward. His lips ghosted her ear and Seth took the opportunity to breathe in her intoxicating aroma before placing a suggestive kiss just below her earlobe. Emilia stood frozen in fear.

"Your skirt is so short and, God, just the thought of having those pale legs with those stockings wrapped around my waist has got me all..." Seth paused to laugh, The vibrations against Emilia's neck sending a chill down her spine. Her heart was beating so fast, she was sure Rollins could feel it against his chest. She had failed to notice that the small gap between them closed entirely, and that her body was now pressed tightly against Seth's. One hand was on the small of her back while the other was rested on her hip to keep her from running off. "E_xcited._" He chuckled, sending another chill down the scared girl's spine.

Emilia gasped loudly upon feeling Seth's concealed erection press against her body. He used their position - his leg in between her thigh and hers between his- to his advantage as Seth began to grind lightly against her intimates , his hand moving under her skirt to cup her ass. Emilia regained mobility in her limbs and placed her hands on Seth's chest in a desperate attempt to push the man off her. Emilia's heart pounded rapidly and her vision grew blurry with tears when the two-toned man began to moan and groan in her ear.

She pushed harder on his chest. "Let go of me.. Please." She whimpered. Her mind was racing and, in that moment, Emilia wished she had never left Roman and Dean's sight.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Seth eased his grip on Emilia and allowed her to slip passed him. He chuckled lowly as she broke out into a sprint and wiped her eyes. This was far from over. Seth was going to make the ravenette his - one way or another - and _no one_ would stop him.

"See you soon Kitten!"

_**Note: Thank you dreamin'BIG and AmbreignsOrton for taking the time to write a review for this story! I'm glad you two like it so far. :')**_


	3. Chapter 3

Wet, salty tears streamed down Emilia's face as her body slid down a wall. She was a little less than halfway back to her original spot but couldn't find it in herself to keep walking; what happened with Seth frightened the hell out of her and made her feel incredibly violated and dirty. Emilia's legs felt like jelly and her vision was distorted as the tears kept cascading down her face, one after another. There weren't many people left in the arena - most having gone back to their hotel or tour bus - and it dawned on her that she was all alone, unprotected in the dimly lit hallway that seemed to go on for miles. In all honesty, Emilia wasn't even sure if she took the right turns. For all she knew she could have been on the opposite side of the arena.

Approaching footsteps were heard and Emilia whimpered and sobbed louder as the sound grew louder. Emilia didn't know who they belonged to, nor if that person was a potential friend or foe. She didn't know who she could trust. As far as Emilia was concerned, Roman and Dean were the only men that could be trusted. Sure, she had just met Dean that day and still didn't know the man well but Roman entrusted Ambrose with her. Hell, he was even allowing the two to share a room if Emilia wished to do so; meaning Dean and the young blonde would be sleeping in the same bed. If Roman was comfortable with his little sister and best friend being alone is such a close proximity, then so was Emilia. The approaching footsteps came to a screeching halt and all of a sudden, a familiar voice spoke Emilia's name. She looked up and gasped quietly upon seeing Roman and Dean. They rushed to her, kneeling down, and Roman took her tear stained face into his large hands.

"Princess," Roman said, worry etching his dark features. "Are you okay? What happened, Emilia? Why are you crying?" He ran his thumbs under eyes, clearing away the last of the tears as he feared her response. Dean was stood behind him with his eyebrows furrowed in worry and jaw locked in a silent rage. He swore to himself that he would find out who did this, and give _them _something to cry about.

Emilia cried softly as the all too fresh memories rushed through her head. She debated on telling Roman the truth but ultimately ended up deciding against doing so. He already had so much on his plate with their mother passing and then having to include Emilia into his already hectic schedule, she didn't want to add on to that. "Nothing," She finally said. "I.. I just couldn't find y-you guys and got s-scared."

Roman watched her closely as if he was waiting for her to confess the truth. He didn't see why she would feel the need to lie, and hoped that her word was true, but he wasn't so sure. He would let it go for the time being, though. "Okay," He nodded. "Well we're here now, alright? Now, come on. We have to get back to the hotel." Roman grabbed his sister's hand and hauled her up effortlessly, her forgotten water bottle in his free hand.

As the three exited the arena, Emilia absentmindedly latched on to Dean's arm as a chilly breeze passed by. Dean looked down at the girl who's face was rested on his upper arm and smiled to himself. She was too cute for her own good.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When the trio returned to the hotel, they entered Roman's room and found Punk, Jericho, Cena, and multiple other WWE Superstars spread throughout the room. They were downing beers like there was no tomorrow aside from Punk who, while sipping a can of diet Pepsi, watched with an amused grin on his face. Everyone had yet to notice the three standing in the doorway.

Roman groaned quietly. The last thing he wanted was to have to deal with a bunch of drunken idiots. It had been a long day and he needed sleep, as did Emilia and Dean. He may have been a tad more lenient if the party had consisted of only Punk, Jericho and Cena but over twelve people in total? Hell no. He was tired, they all were, and he wanted to find out what really made Emilia cry. Roman knew her better than anyone, and Emilia was the kind of girl to go up to the first person she saw and seek their help - that's where her naivete came into play, getting her into some pretty sticky situations - so he knew that something else happened. She was a strong girl that didn't cry easily, and that scared Roman.

"Guys," Roman sighed and dragged a hand down his face out of distress. No one had heard him over their obnoxiously loud chatting which added to Roman's growing agitation and lowered his already stretched-thin patience. To put it simply, Roman got grumpy when he was worried about Emilia. "Hey!" Every eye was on him the second his irritation-laced voice boomed throughout the hotel room.

Jericho motioned for everyone to quiet down before making his way over to the trio with a quite intoxicated Dolph Ziggler following closely behind. Dean growled lowly when the bleach blonde flashed Emilia a pearly-white grin before running his eyes up and down the length of her body. He feigned interest in whatever Jericho and Roman were conversing about, but in reality, all of his attention was on Dolph. Through his peripheral vision Dean caught every move the self proclaimed Show Off made, and gently nudged Roman when an alcohol filled red solo cup was thrust into Emilia's wary hands. Roman turned his head to see what Dean wanted, his eyes falling on the cup that was slowly edging towards Emilia's lips.

He sighed quietly and shrugged. "She can have a little, I guess," Roman laughed as Emilia erupted into a fit of coughs, her throat burning from taking more than she could handle. "but keep a close eye on her okay? I don't trust any of these drunk fucks." Dean nodded and watched as Emilia was brought by hand to Dolph's friends, Cody and Ted. He grabbed a beer from a cooler and chose to sit in a vacant arm chair, sipping gingerly from the can as he watched Emilia finish the cup of alcohol; which would be the first of many as a second cup was given to the already tipsy girl.

Dean grit his teeth. He didn't like how the three men were eying Emilia like they were vultures and she was their prey. They would urge more and more drinks down her throat, and Dolph's hand made it's way to her lower back while she chugged another drink. Her face distorted, more than before, and Dean assumed they had poured something even stronger into the cup. He didn't particularly like how they barely gave Emilia enough time to finish one drink before they handed her another, but forced himself to stay seated. They weren't hurting Emilia so there was no reason to intervene, but if he had to he would.

A red figure blocked his site and Dean looked up to see a drunk Nikki Bella standing before him. She was clad in a tight red cocktail dress that barely covered her tits and ass with a pair of black open-toed pumps. He grunted when she plopped herself down on his lip and smirked at him drunkenly. Nikki wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, pushing her breasts forward in a suggestive manner. "Hi." She greeted.

Dean could smell the alcohol on her breathe and while he usually would jump at the chance to fuck a drunk Nikki Bella until she couldn't remember her own name, he had something more important to focus on. He shifted uncomfortably when one of her hands fell to his lap, dangerously near his jean covered dick. "Uh," He asked, "what's up?" The question was dumb but Dean didn't know what else to say.

Nikki giggled and ran her manicured fingers through Dean's unruly hair before leaning forward. She allowed her breathe to tickle Dean's ear, once again attempting to seduce Ambrose but failing miserably. Dean scowled as the strong odor of alcohol radiated off Nikki's tongue and to his nose, causing him to turn his head from her in hopes of some fresh air. "You looked... lonely." Nikki brushed her nose against Dean's hair and trailed her hand further up his thigh.

She yelped in surprise when his fingers curled around her wrist. "Listen, Nikki, I'm not interested. Now please leave before you embarrass yourself further." He stated blatantly. Nikki scowled. She pushed herself off Dean and mumbled 'dick' under her breathe as she fixed her skirt before walking away. Dean sighed, thankful that ended quickly, and returned his gaze to the corner of the hotel room. He growled and shot up from his seat when he realized that Emilia and Dolph were no longer there.

Dean headed over towards Ted and Cody who were sipping on some beers. "Where is she?" Anger was evident in his voice but that didn't seem to effect the wrestlers. Instead, they glanced at Dean with confused looks. "Who?" Cody asked. Dean growled, his patience wearing thin. His fists were clenching and un-clenching as hundreds of scenarios raced through his mind. "Who do you think?" He spat. "Roman's sister."

Almost immediately Ted and Cody realized who Dean was talking about. They exchanged glances before grinning to each other and then at Dean. Ted took a long swig out of his beer as Cody explained Emilia's whereabouts. "She said something about wanting to lie down and rest so Dolph brought her into the bedroom but.." He trailed off, smirking at Ted. "But what?" Dean growled. They remained silent and took prolonged sips from their half empty beers. "Just come out with it!" He demanded with a shout. This time, Ted was the one to talk. "...buuuut, that was like twenty minutes ago. If you ask me, I think her and Dolph are doing more than just resting." Dean snarled almost animalistically before taking off in the direction of the bedroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Emilia whined quietly as the room spun. She didn't know how many cups of vodka she consumed, but she did know it was more than she could count on one hand. Her vision was distorted, her legs were like jelly and her tongue felt heavy in her mouth. She held on to Dolph's bicep to keep herself from falling as the amount of alcohol in her system caught up to her. "Dolph..." Emilia slurred, leaning more of her body onto the bleached-blonde.

Dolph grinned down at the drunk girl clinging on to him like her life depended on it. He wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand on the small of her back. Ever so often his hand would drift a little further until half of it was rested on Megan's ass. "Yes?" Emilia wrapped her arms around his neck to further steady herself. "Wanna.. Go lay down... Can't walk... On my own.. Will you *hiccup* help me?" She looked up at Dolph with big pleading eyes, instinctively biting her lip. Dolph took the gesture as a sign that Emilia was coming onto him and whereas he usually would have decided against sleeping with a coworkers little sister, the alcohol running through his veins caused what was in his pants to make decisions for him.

He nodded and, after sharing knowing grins with his buddies, escorted Emilia to Roman's bedroom. He was grateful that she was as light as a feather since Dolph had to support all of her weight. Once Dolph opened the door he dragged Emilia over to the bed, laughing when she collapsed back first onto it. Her white button-up top had ridden up during the fall and now her milky white stomach was exposed to Dolph's hungry eyes. His hands ached to feel the silky smooth flesh beneath his fingers and after some debating, the distant look - which, in Dolph drunkenly mistook for lust - in Emilia's eyes drew Ziggler in until his palm was rested on her abdomen. He felt her stomach rise and fall under his hand and let out a shaky breathe before crawling over her body, his blue eyes leveled with hers.

Emilia's mouth parted subconsciously. Dolph could smell the alcohol on her breathe but that didn't damper the attraction he felt for her. Before either of them knew what was happening, Dolph's lips were hungrily attacking Emilia's. He groaned as she squirmed underneath him and made little whimpering noises, his hands quickly unbuttoning her top. Dolph marveled at her beauty before attacking her plump lips once again. He slipped his own shirt off in one fluid movement and grinned against Emilia's lips when her hands were on his chest. So far so good. He skillfully removed his jeans and pulled Emilia's skirt up, spreading her thighs apart to remove her lace underwear when the bedroom door flew open.


	4. Chapter 4

The clear view Dean had of Dolph about to expose Emilia's intimates, ignoring her whimpered protests and excessive wiggling, had his entire being vibrating with rage. His body went into autopilot and in a flash, Dean was grabbing Dolph from behind and throwing him to the ground with such force the mirror beside them fell. Dolph was pinned between Dean and a side table, the alcohol running through his system impairing his mobility. His extremities felt like bags of sand - limp by his side, raised slightly only to fall again - so Dolph's nearly naked figure was exposed to all of Dean's harsh blows. The intense anger radiating off of Dean made goosebumps rise all over Dolph's bruised and bleeding body.

Dean got in Ziggler's face, his eyes wide and crazed, his voice eerily calm. "If you _ever_..." Dean let out a raspy chuckle and dropped his head for a second, shaking it almost out of disbelief of what he had walked in on. In a flash he gripped Dolph's hair nearly ripping it from his head then grabbed a shard of glass from the broken mirror and held it to the bleach blonde's throat, digging it in just enough to create an intimidating amount of pressure but not enough to draw any blood. He released Dolph's hair and wrapped his now free hand around Ziggler's throat, just under the shard of glass."If you EVER touch her again, I'll cut your fucking jugular out." Spit flew onto Dolph's face, mixing with his own blood, but the man new better than to show any displeasure.

Being technically held at knife point sobered Dolph up a significant amount. He felt as if he should defend himself. "She.. She wanted it.." Dolph choked, the pressure from the shard of glass and Dean's hand tightening around his throat making it hard to breathe.

"Shut up! Just shut your fucking mouth!" The glass pressed harder into Dolph's throat and he hissed when he felt his flesh tear. Dolph's face was slowly turning blue from the lack of oxygen but Dean paid no attention to that. He was more focused on teaching the man beneath him a lesson; even if it meant killing him. He was so lost in his rage that Dean failed to notice Emilia screaming for help.

Soon enough Roman burst into the room with Jericho, Punk and Cena in tow. Roman immediately rushed towards Emilia and took the crying girl into his arms while the other three pried Dean off Dolph. The Lunatic Fringe struggled with everything he had - which proved to be quiet a lot as he managed to escape the three wrestlers' holds multiple times with the shard of glass still wrapped tightly in his hand - and lunged at Dolph one last time before allowing himself to be dragged to the opposite side of the room. Chris gingerly grabbed the weapon from Dean's hand and gasped at the deep, bleeding wound left in it's wake. Dean examined the injury with furrowed brows. He must have been so consumed by rage that he was numb to the pain of being cut open. Chris ordered for John to get a first aid kit from the bathroom while Punk was told to shut and lock the bedroom door to block out the gathering spectators. He tended to Dean's wound carefully, still trying to wrap his head around what happened.

Roman gently passed Emilia over to Punk and smiled in thanks when he re-buttoned her top and pulled her skirt back down before marching up to Dolph. He towered over the beaten man who was clutching his stomach on the ground - his eyes narrowed in anger. Dolph looked at the Samoan man with fear. Dean had delivered the worst beating of his life, but he was positive Roman would make it seem like nothing. Emilia was his little sister, after all. Roman bent down and grabbed Dolph by the hair and hauled him to his feet. "You have ten seconds to explain yourself before I make you wish you were never born." The shorter man's mouth when dry at the growled threat. He was positive that, if Roman decided to kick his ass like Dean did, he would surely end up in the ER. "Ten.. Nine.. Eight.."

Dolph's heart accelerated and he finally found his voice. "I didn't do anything! She came onto me!" That may have not been the best explanation but it was all Dolph could come up with under such pressure. The words barely had time to pass his lips before Dean was lunging at him once again.

Roman was quick to put himself in between the two, but that didn't stop Dean from clawing at Dolph. "You lying son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" He struggled against Jericho and Cena's strong grips but forced himself to relax when Emilia stood from the bed with her arms wrapped protectively around her body. Every man was trying to ignore the fact that the broken buttons on her top exposed her breasts - only concealed by her baby pink bra - and each refused to mention the wardrobe malfunction in fear they would face the repercussions of their staring.

Emilia approached further and stood beside her brother, in between Dolph and Dean. "Why would you say that?" She asked softly, her eyes shining with curiosity and confusion. Her cheeks were flushed from her intoxication and her skin had this alluring glow to it that had all eyes locked on her. Dean had to stop himself from losing his cool once again when a tear slipped down her face. "What made you think I wanted that?" Emilia stared at Dolph with questioning eyes, squeezing her arms around herself tighter.

The bleach blonde's mind was still incredibly foggy along with the probable concussion he had thanks to Dean's unleashed rage. He wasn't all that shocked Emilia asked that, it was easy to assume she would forget her actions so quickly being as drunk as she was. Although, the look of fear on her face was enough to make Dolph question himself. Was she really coming onto him or did he misinterpret everything? "You kept touching me and biting your lip.. Then you asked me to lay down with you. I don't get it.. When I was kissing you, you had your hands on my chest and you didn't ask me to stop." From Dolph's drunken perspective, Emilia showed all the signs of flirting.

Dean growled and shook off Chris and John's hands, pointing at Dolph. "She was trying to push your drunk ass of her! And she couldn't ask you to stop, you were attacking her lips like a fucking animal!" The fact that Dolph had the balls to try and pin this on Emilia had Dean enraged and his self restraint was quickly declining. But when he thought he was about to lose it a small, delicate hand grabbed his forearm. He looked down to see Emilia staring up at him, her eyes wide and glossy. She mustered up a smile and Dean smiled back - his rising anger already starting to dissipate.

"I.. I didn't know. I thought.. Fuck, I'm so sorry." Dolph was finally realizing that he read the signals all wrong. Despite how badly his entire body ached, he was glad Dean walked in when he did and felt as if he deserved the beating. "I didn't know, I swear." The bleach blonde cringed at the thought of forcing someone to engage in sexual activities with him.

Emilia nodded gently but remained silent and latched onto Dean's arm. She felt safe being near him, and what he did to protect her proved that he really cared about her. Everyone could see the honesty in Dolph's eyes, including Roman who sighed before releasing his harsh grip on the man's hair. "I believe you, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you and your goons forced drink after drink down my sister's throat. This is your first and final warning - do not ever take advantage of my sister, whether she's drunk or not. Got It?" Dolph nodded quickly, thankful he was getting a verbal warning and not a physical one. "Good. Now get dressed and get the hell out of here. Are there still people outside?" Once Roman shoved Dolph in the direction of his scattered clothing, he focused on getting rid of the crowd still in his living room. A good amount of people had left, thankfully, and everyone could tell by Roman's tone that he would not hesitate to kick all of their asses if they did not listen to him. The party was over - no objections.

Once everyone was out and only Roman's confidantes remained, Roman returned to the matter at hand. Dolph had gotten dressed and patted his face with a rag, the nasty cuts and bruises hidden beneath all the blood now visible. Emilia was with Dean talking quietly on the bed about God knows what, and was gripping his bicep with her legs draped over one of his.

Dolph limped over to Roman to pick up where he left off. "I swear man, I had no idea your sister wasn't into me. I never would take advantage of a girl like that." He looked up at Roman with pleading eyes, half expecting to get knocked the fuck out.

Roman took a deep breathe and tried to channel his nicer, more understanding self. He knew that Dolph truly meant no harm, but the mere thought of someone deflowering his sister - while she was under the influence nonetheless - made Roman want to dish out his own form of punishment to the Show Off. But, despite how badly he wanted to, Roman forced a nod. "I know you didn't. But that doesn't excuse the fact that you were about to fuck my sister. I don't care how drunk you were at the time, you planned on getting her in bed the second you and your little minions began pumping her full of alcohol." Roman was thankful for Dean walking in when he did, and so should Dolph, because if he had not Roman would be going to jail for murder.

Dolph shook his head rapidly, despite the throbbing pain pounding inside his skull. The night turned out so awfully - come the next day, he was sure there would be rapist rumors circulating throughout both the men's and women's locker room and would eventually get him called into Hunter's office. The thought of losing his dream job because of an alcohol induced misunderstanding was more painful than any beating he had ever recieved. "I swear to you Roman, those were not our intentions. We were just looking to have some fun - not intoxicate then rape your sister!" The word felt sour on his tongue and he grimaced. "I would never do that to anyone. Please, Roman, you have to believe me." Dolph pleaded and pleaded, hoping his words didn't fall on deaf ears.

Before Roman had a chance to make a rebuttal, a small voice cut him off. "Rome?" Emilia spoke quietly from the bed with her arms still latched around Dean's arm. "I just want to forget this night ever happened. Please?" Her and Dean stood from the bed, moving closer to where the rest were stood. Emilia eyed Dolph cautiously. She knew he hadn't hatched a plan with his buddies to intoxicate Emilia to get her into bed with him, but that didn't mean she wasn't afraid of the bleach blonde. The five minutes that she was trapped under Ziggler were one of the scariest five minutes of her life. She had felt so hopeless, so vulnerable.

Roman sighed and nodded. Emilia smiled appreciatively before wrapping her big brother in a hug, standing on her tippy-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. She whispered her gratitude before returning to Dean's arm. "Alright, I think it's time to call it a day. Thanks for your help tonight guys." Roman nodded in thanks to his three friends. He turned back to Dolph, secretly enjoying the way the smaller man coward beneath him. "As for you," The eldest Reigns said lowly. "You're lucky Emilia decided to cut this night short, 'cause I was about to put you in the hospital." Roman cracked his knuckles for special effect.

He was quick to usher everyone out of his hotel room and all but shoved Dolph out the door before slamming it shut. Emilia and Dean emerged from the bedroom, their arms no longer interlocked. "Um, Roman?" Emilia asked softly. She approached her brother with a faint blush coating her cheeks. "Would.. Would you be alright with me rooming with Dean?" Her voice was so quiet Roman had almost missed the question. He looked at Dean who mockingly put his hands together as if he was begging Roman say yes. The two grinned at each other before Roman nodded. "Go ahead." Emilia grinned madly and kissed her brother on the cheek before grabbing Dean's hand and dragging him off to their room.

Roman smiled to himself and shook his head as he grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the bedroom. There was no way he'd sleep in that bed after what almost went down in it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Emilia jumped into bed like a child - stumbling slightly - and crawled under the covers. She bit her lip and watched as Dean rummaged through his suitcase for something to wear. "What do you usually wear to bed?" Dean turned around. Emilia leaned forward, unintentionally giving Dean a sneak-peek of what hid beneath her shirt. His cock stirred uncomfortably in the confinement of his jeans and Dean muttered a curse under his breathe. "Well, my boxers actually." Dean's naturally raspy voice had dropped a few octaves from the sexual desire that pooled in his belly. He hoped Emilia hadn't notice, but she did.

Dean watched as Emilia stood from the bed, her cheeks tinted pink - from what, Dean didn't know. He watched in awe as Emilia unbuttoned and slipped her top off her body before discarding her skirt as well. She smiled shyly. "Me too." Dean couldn't stop himself from watching her round ass as she turned around and climbed back into bed. He took her disrobing as encouragement and stripped himself of everything but his tight boxer briefs that showcased his erection.

Dean got into bed after turning the bed side lamp off. He was still in awe as he laid on his back and stared up into space. Emilia sprawled one of her silky smooth legs over Dean's, her thigh brushing up against Dean's hard member. And then, out of nowhere, she kissed him. The kiss was so quick and her lips were so soft that Dean wasn't even sure if it had really happened or not.

"Goodnight, Dean." Emilia whispered, her head rested on his chest. She could hear his rapidly beating heart which matched the pace of her own. If it wasn't for her drunken stupor, Emilia would have never taken her clothes off and then kissed Dean. She was glad she did, though, but worried she ruined everything and in the process made a fool of herself. Time would only tell. "Thank you for saving me tonight."

"I'll never let anyone hurt you" Dean whispered hoarsely. He wrapped an arm around her waist, allowing his hand to rest on the small of her back. With her warm body rested up against his, Dean knew he'd be getting a good nights rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**saliorangelmoon1 - Thank you! I worked on that one chapter for days, so I'm glad it isn't all over the place like I feared!**

**flowersNfreaks - Thank you :)**

**BoGirl11 - I'm just going to say you're welcome ahead of time ;)**

**psyche1313 - Ahh thank you! That means SO much to hear :')**

_Dean's eyes opened in surprise and confusion when he felt a weight sit upon him. He looked up, gasping at the naked beauty illuminated by the moonlight that was straddling him. He moaned as Emilia deliciously rolled her hips - her intimate parts rubbing along his ever growing shaft. Dean moaned loudly as her blunt fingernails scraped down his toned torso and mumbled a curse under his breathe, watching with much anticipation as Emilia slid sensually down his body. It was dark but he could see the twinkle of lust in her eyes as she removed Dean's erection from its cotton prison. He but his lips and clenched the sheets in his fists when she poked her tongue out for an experimental lick._

_"Emilia," Dean croaked out, the simple act leaving him wanting so much more. He was never one to beg but Emilia was driving him wild. The girl smiled devilishly before sucking on the engorged head, whimpering in pleasure as the sweet precum came in contact with her taste buds. Dean sat up slightly, never one to be a selfish lover, and grabbed Emilia's round ass with both hands._

_"Uh, Dean," She whimpered as he slipped his middle finger inside her. The feeling of Emilia's hole clenching from pleasure around Dean's finger had him nearly cumming but he forced himself to prolong his approaching orgasm._

_Emilia was encouraged and turned on by the sudden, yet pleasant, intrusion and engulfed Dean's entire length. She bobbed her head along his length, relishing the way Dean cursed and moaned as she deepthroated him like a pro. Dean added another finger and rapidly moved the two in and out of Emilia's tight hole. A warm, fuzzy feeling swirled in his stomach but he didn't want to come - not yet at least._

_He grabbed Emilia and pulled her off his cock, moaning at the slutty pop the detachment made. "Wanna.. Cum inside.. You.." He breathed._

_Emilia licked her plump lips with anticipation and sensually crawled back up Dean's body. He ran his hands up and down her hourglass figure-like physique, tightly gripping her hips as she lined his leaking member up with her entrance. Dean loved how she was the perfect combination of dominant and submissive._

_The two moaned in unison as Emilia slowly sunk down onto Dean. She braced her hands in his chest and Dean took the opportunity to take one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned as his tongue swirled around the pink nub and lifted her hips until only head of Dean's cock was still in her before slamming back down. Soon, the couple set the perfect pace - not too fast and not too slow. Dean sat up and frantically pounded into Megan like a jackhammer, his hands gripping her ass to roughly impale her on his shaft._

_Emilia moaned deliciously. "You're.. So big." Her hands were tangled in dean's wild locks that were damp with sweat. the two were panting, the sound of skin slapping against skin and erotic moans filling the room. Emilia moaned his name._

_"Dean,"_

_"Dean."_

_"Dean!"_

"DEAN!"

Ambrose bolted awake. Roman, Punk and Emilia were leaning over him with looks on their faces that worried him. Roman and Punk were smirking as they held back their laughter while Emilia blushed perfusely. He sat up, and glanced down at the noticeable wet spot in the front of his boxers. The two men standing before him could no longer control themselves and doubked over laughing.

Emilia looked on with a look of confusion on her face. She looked to Dean and asked, "Why do you have a wet spot on the front of your underwear?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity. Dean blushed out of embarrassment and stumbled on his words.

"Uh.. I..."

Punk put his hand on Emilia's shoulder to grab her attention and grinned. "He was having a wet dream about you." He was so happy Chris had him be the one to ask the three to join Chris, Cena and, himself for breakfast; the look on Dean's face was priceless.

Roman choked on his laughter, the situation all too surreal. Initially, Roman was mortified and kind of angry but he couldn't help but laugh alongside Punk. Emilia had called them in as she had never witnessed something like that before. She had innocently thought that Dean was having a nightmare and asked them if it would be best to wake him up but Punk and Roman were enjoying the show far too much to end it that quickly. Dean glared daggers at Punk and if looks could kill, Punk would be no more.

Emilia's eyebrows furrowed together cutely. "What is a 'wet dream?'" She asked curiously. Punk laughed again as Dean hid his face in his hands out of embarrassment. He wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

Roman sighed. It seemed as if he was going to be forced to explain what a wet dream is to Emilia. He sat down next to her, thinking about how he should approach the topic without corrupting her mind too much. "A wet dream is... Well, it's a dream you have about someone you really like." Roman cursed himself for the stupid explanation but he wanted to tackle the subject in the most PG way possible. Punk found the shitty impromptu definition to be quite funny and, despite the predicament he was in, Dean couldn't help but laugh too. Roman glared at the two before looking back down at Emilia.

The bleach-blonde grinned happily. "Oh, I get it! You're in my dreams a lot, and I like you, so I'm having wet dreams about you!" Emilia beamed with triumph, under the assumption that she fully understood the concept of a wet dream. Her smile faltered when Dean and Punk broke out into hysterical laughter and Roman's eyes widened in horror. "What's so funny?" She asked cluelessly.

Punk turned to Roman with a grin on his face. "Can I explain it to her? Please?" Roman looked at him suspiciously, not trusting the mischievous glint in the straightedge superstar's eyes. Punk noticed Roman's hesitance but chose to ignore it and quickly sat down next to Emilia. "Would you like me to tell you, Emilia?" He asked, suppressing a grin as best as he could. Emilia nodded enthusiastically. "Well,"

"Wait," Dean spoke up. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose out of annoyance and decided that he would take matters into his own hands. There was no way in hell Punk would address the subject in a mature manner. "You two can leave - I'll do it." Punk whined childishly but before he could protest, Roman was dragging him out of Dean's hotel room. Dean's hands felt clammy in his lap as Emilia turned to him with a look that silently urged him to begin speaking. He cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes, getting lost in the sea of mesmerizing blue momentarily. "Uh, well, Roman clearly sugar-coated the hell outta the definition of a wet dream so I suppose I'll tell you what it really is so you're not confused anymore.. That is if you want me to." Dean rubbed the nape of his neck uncomfortably. He knew it was going to be awkward but he never expected it to be THIS awkward.

Emilia nodded eagerly and scooted forward until she was practically sitting on his lap. She was fully clothed and Dean wondered if her disrobing herself and kissing him was apart of the dream as well. He hoped not. Her eyes shined bright with an innocence that reeled him in. "Yes, please. I want to know what was so funny about what I said!" Emilia pouted cutely causing Dean's heart to pound rapidly in his chest.

Dean laughed slightly and shifted in his spot. "Well, a wet dream isn't your typical every night dream. You only have a wet dream about someone you're sexually attracted to..." He paused, allowing Megan to retain the little bit of information she received before continuing.

Emilia blushed deeply and looked down at her lap, giggling softly. "So you're sexually attracted to me?" She looked up, her lip caught in between her teeth, and Dean nearly shook as an heavy wave of want and lust washed over him. Emilia had somehow adjusted her position so she was straddling Dean's lap and the two were so close that Dean could feel her short spurts of breathe fan over his face.

Dean's eyes scanned Emilia's flawless face before landing on her plump lips. Dean licked his own, once again finding himself lost in her eyes - the intimacy that radiated between their closely situated bodies working as a magnet between the two. The two simultaneously leaned forward, nervous breaths tickling their lips. Dean's eyes found her lips before settling back on Emilia's round, piercing eyes. "Yes.." He whispered hoarsely, their lips finally touching to ignite a series of fireworks inside the couples' stomachs.

Their lips fit together perfectly as if they were made for one another. The two quickly found themselves lost in the passionate kiss and their hands desperately sought out something to grab onto; Emilia's fingers tangling themselves in the Lunatic Fringe's unruly locks while strong hands gripped her hips. Dean ran his tongue along the bottom lip and bit it, tugging it into his mouth, eliciting a moan from Emilia. He took the opportunity and snaked his tongue into her mouth, moaning himself at the warmth that made his cock twitch in his pants at the thought of what wonders the heated cavern could do. Emilia shyly mimicked Dean's tongue with her own and found herself quickly getting the hang of making out. Her body felt as if it was on fire and she felt an unfamiliar stirring in her lower belly. It was like a heat, nagging at her to do something - anything - but she didn't know what.

The two pulled apart, both gasping for breathe, their eyes glazed over with lust. Emilia's eyes fixated on Dean's bulging hard on, her tongue swiping across her swollen bottom lip out of fresh, hot desire. Dean let out a low, almost animalistic growl of pleasure when his eyes followed hers. Emilia wasn't sure where all this emotion was coming from, but it was clear to the naive girl that she had no control over it.

Emilia exhaled shakily, her eyes still locked on Ambrose's crotch. "Dean?" Her rattled nerves shone through her cheeks in a pink glow. Her newfound bravery declined and she could only imagine the scolding she would get from Roman for wanting to do such a lewd thing but she simply couldn't help it. Dean brought out this daring qulaity in Emilia that she didn't even know she had. Megan looked up to meet Dean's blue eyes. "Do you like me?" She watched Dean nervously with a faltering gaze.

Dean took one of Emilia's hands in his and ran his thumb gently over her knuckles. He could tell she was nervous for she had shrunken back into that little girl like persona. It was nice, really. Dean enjoyed how she could be sexy one moment and innocent the next. "Do I like you? Well, I definitely feel something for you - if that's what you mean. I don't know what that is just yet but, yeah, I guess I do like you." Dean smiled despite the fact that he was silently cursing himself for not being able to explain his feelings. He wasn't the sentimental type and never really made the effort to be in his previous relationships but with Emilia, things were different. He didn't know how or why but he knew they were.

Emilia blushed and giggled cutely whilst biting her lip. Her small hand was still in Dean's, clutching it tightly. "You do? You don't think it's weird that I'm not like other girls my age? It's just, you're so experienced and I'm so... Inexperienced." She feared that her lack of knowledge and skill when it came to relationships would drive Dean off.

The pout that tugged at the corners of her full lips had Dean feeling things he never felt before. "So what? That's what I like about you. All the girls I've dated in the past were nothing but sex on legs and after I screwed 'em, I'd tell 'em to beat it. But with you..." Dean laughed and rubbed the nape of his neck nervously. He'd have to get used to expressing his feelings from now on. It would be difficult - but for Emilia, he'd do anything . "With you it's completely different, it's not all about sex. I actually wanna get to know you; know your likes and dislikes. I wanna get to know you, as a person, and hopefully something will come out of it." Dean's words were filled with an honesty that had Emilia's heart fluttering in her chest.

Emilia laughed adorably and planted her lips on Dean's. Her arms locked around his neck as his hands returned to her hips, their tongue's seeking out every inch of the warm cavern they invaded. The two pulled back, gasping for much needed breath.

Dean breathed heavily as he ran his hands up and down Emilia's sides in attempt to calm down his erratic nerves. "Be mine." He whispered hoarsely. The two stared at each other in silence, a swirl of emotion surrounding both of them.

Emilia beamed brighter than she ever had before. Despite only knowing one another for a day, Emilia and Dean both felt the same burning passion in their guts. Dean couldn't help but chuckle when Emilia planted wet kisses all over his face before she said softly, "Yes."

The two turned to the sound of cheering and saw Roman, Punk, John and Chris standing in the doorway with identical shit eating grins on their faces. "She said yes!" Chris cheered teasingly.

Emilia blushed and scooted off Dean's lap. "How long have you guys been standing there?" Dean asked, a tinge of pink costing his cheeks. The guys were going to be on his ass making fun of him for showing his soft side to Emilia.

Punk rubbed his chin in mock thought. "Hmm, well let's see.. We were here to witness you two play tonsil hockey and I think it's just adorable that Emilia can bring out the mushy Dean!" Everyone laughed and Dean flipped Punk off whilst holding a still blushing Emilia against his chest.

"Fuck you guys."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I changed a few things about this story such as Roman's sisters little name, and the girl who represents that character. I have changed the cover photo to what she looks like now. Her name is now Emilia and she is adopted (the girl I picked looks nothing like Roman haha). Hope you guys don't mind & if you'd like to, re-read the chapters because I made some minor changes. Xo**_

_**Also, this chapter is were everything sort of comes to fruition. And take note of Randy's thoughts/actions in this chapter as well! I'll be including more of these emotions as the story continues because they will foreshadow what is to come. Things are going to get pretty heated between Seth and Randy soon!**_

Emilia and Dean continued to get teased when Chris and John arrived at their hotel room and were informed of the recent engagement. Emilia was more lightly taunted as everyone was unsure how far the girl could be pushed, not wanting to hurt her feelings or embarrass her too much, but they held nothing back with Dean. They made fun of him for getting soft, for showing compassion and even joked that if Dean were to ever break Emilia's heart, Roman would have his head on a wooden stick. That thought shook Ambrose up a bit but he made sure that everyone, especially Roman, knew that he would never do anything to hurt the young girl. Unfortunately for Dean, they teased him for that too.

The couple was shooed out of Roman's hotel room so they could get ready. Dean got ready in record time, it being way too early to care about his appearance, and used his free time to watch Emilia. He watched as she picked out a white button-up and an unintentionally short red "school girl" skirt, seemingly uncaring of the presence on the bed behind her as she stripped then got re-dressed. Emilia grabbed her black, shiny, child-like ballet flats and opted for white stockings with lace at the top. By the time she was done, her "school girl" outfit, pigtails and innocent yet sensual baby face made Emilia every man's wildest dream.

Dean shook himself from the trance Emilia unknowingly put him in as the girl turned around, looking at him with a smile tugging bashfully at the corners of her mouth. "Do I look okay?" She spun in a slow circle, her skirt flowing out to reveal her pale thighs. Dean subconsciously licked his lips as he hardened slightly from the sneak peek.

He nodded. "Yes.." Dean breathed, his eyes scanning up her body before he stood and approached her. Dean secretly loved how he towered over her 5'5 frame and how Emilia would look up at him with those hazel eyes, round like saucers and full of innocence and wonder. It made him feel empowered but he would never use that entitlement against Emilia. She trusted him, he knew that, and he would never do anything to jeopardize that trust. Dean swallowed thickly. "You look beautiful." He gently caressed her cheekbone with his thumb, his other hand moving to rest on her hip. Emilia's entire body warmed under his touch and she grabbed both of his forearms to study herself as she began to feel dizzy from the butterflies flying from her stomach to her head. Her mouth opened as she let out a shaky breathe, the barely visible pink muscle inside pulling Dean in until his lips were mere centimeters from Emilia's.

The two jump apart when pounding knocks broke the silence. Before either had a chance to see who was on the other side, in walked Punk with a mischievous smirk on his face. Dean glared at him, knowing that the next thing to come out of his mouth would sarcastic or dirty. "Are you two done fucking? We're dying of starvation out here!" Emilia blushed like crazy from the crude question.

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone off the bed. "No, Punk, we weren't fucking. Why do you have to ask things like that?" For some odd reason, Dean was more annoyed over the fact that Punk insinuated they would already be sleeping together. Sure that was the case with the majority of Dean's relationships but everyone knew that Dean felt differently towards Emilia than he did with those other girls. He had respect for Emilia and wasn't looking to rush into the intimacy; he would wait for as long as she wanted, that's what upset him.

Punk opened his mouth to spit out some witty retort when a deep voice spoke his name. He turned around and pouted childishly, knowing he was going to get reprimanded. "Punk, leave them alone. I need to talk to Em and Dean so why don't you, John and Chris head down to the breakfast bar and we'll meet you there." Brooks nodded and exited Dean's hotel room. Roman made sure he had the bedroom door locked before motioning for Emilia to sit on the bed.

The young girl felt a scolding coming on and frowned. "Did I do something wrong?" She wracked her brain for potential things that could get her into trouble but there was nothing. She didn't know what was going on, but clearly it was serious.

Roman shook his head and knelt before her, Dean taking a spot on the bed. He had a clue of what Roman wanted to talk to Emilia about for he, too, wanted to get the whole story out of the girl. "No, BabyDoll, you didn't anything wrong - I just wanna talk. Okay?" He grabbed one of her hands in his large one, reassuringly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. He was truly worried about his baby sister. When Emilia nodded, Roman continued. "I know you lied about what made you cry yesterday." He paused and waited for Emilia's reaction, knowing just her facial expression would tell the truth - and it did. Her eyes went wide and within a second she was on the verge of tears, her dainty hand trembling beneath Roman's. A tear slipped down her cheek. "What's the matter, Em? Why didn't you tell us the truth?" He looked to Dean momentarily, his eyes lingering on the hand that rested on the small of her back.

Emilia remained quiet with tears trickling down her face. "You can tell us Emilia. What happened yesterday?" Dean asked, hoping to get some answers. The scared look on Emilia's face worried him to no end.

The eighteen year old looked back and forth between both men, noting the honest worry creased in between their eyebrows. "I.. I ran into Seth." She whispered, her gaze falling to Roman's hand when she felt it grip hers. When she looked back up, two sets of eyes filled with sorrow and anger stared backed her. Dean grit his teeth and, despite not knowing the full story, already had it out for Seth.

Roman sighed, willing his ever-rising anger to not show itself; he didn't want Emilia getting scared and lying again. "What did Seth do?" His thumb regained motion and rubbed soothing patterns into her knuckle. Seth was an unpredictable man that did as he pleased and could do so freely seeing as he was Triple H and Stephanie's "Golden Boy". Roman knew that Emilia would draw in lots of admirers during her time amongst the WWE but the thought of Seth Rollins being one of them didn't sit well with the Samoan man. Emilia shook her head, her shoulder's slumping and head dropping forward as she let out a sob. She was scared to speak of the encounter knowing that once the words left her mouth, there was no turning back. "BabyDoll, you have to tell us. What happened with Seth?"

Emilia swallowed thickly and forced herself to make eye contact with the two men before her. "I.. I wanted to get a drink and as I went to pay he grabbed my hand and bought it himself. Even after I had my drink, he was still holding my hand. Then he.. He kissed my neck and..." Emilia trailed off, her cheeks wettening with fresh tears. She felt as if she was reliving the moment and could almost feel Seth's lips beneath her ear. "He said something about m-my skirt and the t-thought of my legs wrapped a-around his waist had him e-excited. He pressed himself u-up against me and I felt his.. I felt his thingy, a-against my thigh." Her voice trailed off again as she cried in remembrance of feeling so helpless and violated.

Despite the anger surging through his veins, Dean forced himself to remain calm for the sake of Emilia. "Then what, Em?" He could see the encounter almost too vividly in his head, the disgusting picture make his stomach twist and his heart pound.

There was a brief silence before Emilia spoke up again, her voice nearly inaudible as she recalled the moment with a distant voice. "It.. He rubbed it up against me.. Against m-my.. And h-he grabbed my butt from under my skirt. He was g-grunting in my e-ear and rubbing against me for what f-felt like for..forever until I finally got him to let me go. B-before I left he said 'I'll see you soon'. What does he m-mean, Dean? A-am I gonna have to s-see him again?" Emilia's voice shook as she stared at dean with bloodshot eyes. The last thing she ever wanted to do was have another run in with Seth Rollins.

Both Dean and Roman grabbed Emilia's hands. Roman gently grasped her jaw and pulled her head so she was looking at him. The look in her eyes, the puffiness, and the redness made his heart ache in his chest. "I'm so proud of you for telling us, BabyDoll. I know how hard that was for you. We're going to keep him away from you, okay? I promise." He placed an affectionate kiss to her forehead. He felt to blame; felt like he shouldn't have let her walk off, even if it wasn't a far distance. Roman felt as if he not only let Emilia down, but also his mother. Roman rubbed her prominent cheekbone with his thumb. "We'll keep you safe, Emilia." He whispered truthfully

Emilia nodded and smiled appreciatively - despite the deep, nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her keeping Seth away is easier said than done. The feeling was briefly pushed aside as her belly rumbled with forgotten hunger, the sound cutting through the thick silence. "Let's go eat." Roman suggested, smirking. The infatuation in Dean's eyes, and the gentleness in his thumb as he ran it across her tinted pink cheek. It was a sweet sight, but Roman stayed quiet so as to not embarrass Dean and insult his manhood. "Come on you two,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I want her." Seth said, staring into the eyes of the one person that could grant him his wish. He had called for an emergency meeting and now he, Orton, Kane and the two newest members of The Authority - Antonio Cesaro and Wade Barrett - were sat in Hunter's office. "I want Emilia."

Hunter looked at Seth incredulously. "Emilia? Reigns' sister?" Seth nodded, his eyes shining bright as predatory thoughts ran through his head. "What do you want with her?" Hunter asked. He couldn't quite decipher what that look meant but it was obvious that Rollins was up to something.

The two-toned man rested his elbows on Hunter's desk, sighing with a grin on his face. "Think about it, Hunt. She is Roman's pride and joy, and I know that there's something going on between her and Ambrose. What better way to take those two out once and for all than to attack from the inside?" Seth sat back, watching a series of emotions run across Triple H's face. "We destroy her, we destroy them. It's simple." He shrugged.

Hunter nodded silently as the thought ran through his head. "And how do you suggest we destroy her?" Kane asked from Seth's left. "What makes _you_ think they're going to let us anywhere near her?" It was a good idea, Kane had to admit, but Seth needed to consider all the possibilities to ensure their success. They needed to work out all the kinks before executing his plan. What would that say about The Authority as a whole if the plan was a failure?

Seth cracked a not so genuine smile at Kane but kept his eyes on Hunter, knowing that all he needed was the COO's approval before his plan was set into action. "Well,_ Kane_, all we need to do is create a tag team match between them and Punk and you, Orton and I. It won't be just any tag team match though, oh no, the stakes will be much higher. If team Authority wins, Emilia is ours. If team Shield wins, they get to keep their little prized possession. But let's be honest, there's no way in hell that's happening. As for the fans, we'll let them know that something is at stake we just won't say what." Seth paused, smirking triumphantly. "So what do you say, Hunt?" He was sure the answer would be yes, Seth just wanted the satisfaction of hearing it out loud.

Hunter stared at Seth. He could tell by the way the young man's eyes glinted that he left something out - possibly a hidden motive. But, Hunter trusted Rollins enough to allow him that secret, knowing whatever his true intention was would in the long run help The Authority. "Alright," Triple H said. "You've got a deal." Seth beamed and shook Hunter's hand, thanking him politely. "No problem, Son. I know you will execute this plan flawlessly." Randy rolled his eyes at the praising and sighed - he should have expected it. Hunter would break his neck giving Seth what he wanted simply because he was the company's Golden Boy. Hunter leaned back in his chair. "So what do you plan on doing with this girl?"

A brief silence washed over the room, Seth's anticipation rolling off his body like waves. He grinned. "Whatever it takes."


End file.
